A Family Through Time
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: BloodPlus/InuYasha Xover: SesshomaruKagome, HajiSaya....This is a oneshot about AUish Kagome's quest through time to know, and keep her family.


**AN:** Okay while this is my first fic on this acct. I have another account on FF[dot]net. It is a strictly Sesshomaru/Kagome account, And while some might be able to guess who i really am. I'm not going to tell you :3 ANYWAY. This is my first published Xover of anykind so I hope its well liked. While this is a SK pairing, its an Xover nonetheless. That being said. I mostly have Itachi/Kagome's in the works, as well as Kakashi/Kagome's, and one or two Ichigo/Kagome's. I update randomly. So just to let you know things may pop up here and there. I really liked writing this. and when I'm more comfortable with writing the fandoms, I'll be producing more works. Thanks For reading and i hope you like this. - MPB

Chars:

IY: Kagome/Sesshomaru, Miroku, Hojo…

Blood+:Hagi/Saya, Kai, David, Diva's daughters, James.

* * *

**A Family through Time

* * *

**

'_Alabaster, Sesshomaru should be pleased._' The raven haired matriarch mused to her self while looking at the white steps as she climbed them. Her lover, and all to her but the father of children she could never birth for him, walked silently behind the female that he'd chosen long ago. Her chevalier and other companion not far behind the pair. Her time falling through the well and fighting evil had long since been over. Long ago they had accidentally found out that Kagome and Kikyo were in fact sisters, and not reincarnations of one another. But Queens, Chiropterans.

The cursed jewel had been given to Kikyo in life, and she had taken it to hell with her in death. A bond deeper then either knew existed between the twins, pulling the elders soul to the younger who was living in the future, and with it came the burden of the jewel. Their mother, whom Kikyo had been named for had died shortly after their birth and only the newest of her chevaliers Akitoki Hojo had lived through the attack from their mother's sibling, Karin.

The antagonist roll that both queens had forced the original Kikyo from their home lands in Europe to the far reaches of the world, Japan, to seek shelter while she birthed who would one day become Kikyo and Kagome, both shikon maidens. Karin though, had followed. There were times when Hojo had considered that the deep rooted hatred of the Queens was in their blood and as such he had not wanted such a fate to befall the daughters of his beloved Kikyo. The new chevalier came upon a witch to open a portal through time.

Placing the younger of the pair, the brown eyed one, Kagome in the well he let magic take its course. He knew that he would be waiting for the young girl in the future, and as such he had taken his leave of the area after securing a home for the elder of the two newborn queens. Kikyo would live with the village miko of Edo, while Kagome, whom he had in fact been waiting for he had placed into the care of the family that lived on the shrine grounds five hundred years away from her sister. The placement for both babes had been fit. While Kikyo got all that she needed from the village miko and her family, Kagome had been set up with a young couple that had been married for years and had longed for a child, but recently lost one of their own, a miscarriage.

The new baby girl was a joy, always happy always smiling, and Hojo, he was always near, but never yet in site. The chevalier had explained that there were things that were different about this child, that she would need things that other children did not. The family of the future had been willing and eager to help with anything their new baby needed. Explaining had gone more easily then Hojo would have thought, but he knew this family, he'd watched over them in a way for a very long time, the slayer's family had never left the area. As it were, this family knew that there were things in the world that most humans looked over, that some things did in fact go 'bump in the night.'

Coming back from her thoughts, Kagome smiled as she remembered how she came to realize something was different about her. She was nearing seventeen and there had been another battle. Sesshomaru and his own small pack had joined her tachi, and she had taken up the sword. The battle was not uncommon for them as the jewel had been shattered once more in what they had hoped would be the last and final battle. This search for the shards was new, and this time, the King of the Western lands did not want the sneaky spider hanyou to gain them again.

Kagome, the only living Shikon miko would be in more danger then she had been before as the spider would stop at nothing to gain his prize back. With her ability being the only one that any knew who was capable of seeing the shards, it became the Western Lord's duty and priority to keep her safe where his hanyou brother had been less then capable of doing so before hand. It had been a moment in battle, when she had been privy to the feeling of being snuck up on, and Kagome had barely been able to miss a blow to her back.

Turning fast, as she had been training, she had killed the demon that had so cowardly attempted to take a blow to her back. Blood covered her very being, which was not new, but she had not only gotten some in her mouth, but had swallowed a large amount. At first she'd thought that it was poisonous, until a red haze had settled over her vision. Heat pulsed through her being and she felt so very alive in that moment, that time seemed to slow.

Suddenly everything was so easy, killing was something to enjoy, she relished in it, and the feeling of the warm scarlet spray of liquid that came as she took life. Her enemies that day fell swiftly, it was only a matter of time though before her blood red gaze fell upon her friends. Attacking with the speed of a demoness, the shikon miko had gone mad, at least that was what the tachi had thought. It was Sesshomaru that had knocked her out, and it was Akitoki who had shown then, claiming that he knew what was happening. His Queen was awakening.

When Kagome had woken up, her eyes were still red, glowing and fierce, Hojo had her held to his person though, a most dangerous thing to hold such a wild creature as she. Her tachi watched in morbid fascination as he offered his neck baring his submission, her fangs lengthened as she sank them into his skin, parting his flesh with ease and puncturing deep within veins flowing with crimson life. She drank, and drank until she had her fill. Passing out shortly there after with a soft moan, the chevalier explained who and what he and Kagome were in only small details telling the gawking tachi that he would inform them in more detail when his Queen woke up.

This was something that neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha had liked.

When Kagome had come to she had questions, which was to be expected as she had not remembered at all what had happened. Her questions, the many had been answered by Hojo with care and detail so that not only she but everyone that she allowed to know would understand, he had no secrets from his Queen. He explained that the Kikyo whom Inuyasha fell in love with all those years ago was in truth her sister by blood. That he had taken her as a newborn, seventy years before, and left her in a well, a well where a witch had opened a time portal. He explained that he had taken her older sister, named for their mother Kikyo, to the very village and hut that they sat and listened to his story in. That she had been raised her, and more importantly that they were beast like creatures, called Chiropteran.

His explanation went on to say that she, Kagome was a Queen of these creatures, creatures that had exceptional speed, stamina, they were demon-like but not demonic. She would in time be able to shape shift, that her voice would be almost magical to the point of being able to lure prey, that she would need to start drinking blood. The more he spoke the more Kagome started to realize that it sounded as if she were a vampire.

She had laughed to herself, and when asked what she had laughed about she had mentioned it. Feeling as though it were all a bad dream she had run off and returned home, wanting nothing more then to forget it, and come back later when it was nothing more to her then just that a bad dream. But when she got to her time, Hojo had been waiting for her.

He was patient with her, and showed her just what he was talking about. She confronted her family, and they confirmed only what Hojo of the past and the future had explained. That something she had been taking all her life was in fact blood, and she had never noticed it. She asked what had been different, why if she had been drinking blood all her life had the blood from the battle been any different.

Hojo had explained that he and Akitoki were one and the same, not ancestors as she believed. He explained that demon blood was stronger. It was what woke up her power rather then just keeping her alive, from the blood of animals, which was what she had been drinking most of her life in a tea that her 'mother' had been giving her. Kagome wanted to deny it all, but she couldn't. Nor was she one to hide from life, or fate.

She had not run from the Shikon, she of course would not run from this. Hojo had been proud, but making this decision was costly. She would have to stay in the past. She had complained but he had advised that there simply could not be two of her in the same time aware of each other. While the older version of her was out of the country and had been since she had been brought to this time, the younger version was not aware unlike her older self. Neither could risk one of the current Queens, who were more violent then either young or older Kagome, finding them.

While she had not been happy, she did understand, time was such an odd paradox. She had only asked about the current Queens. He couldn't tell her much, he'd explained though that the current queens, Diva and Saya were her granddaughters. That sometime in her near future she would find another set of Queens, too young to be violent yet, but she would raise them. She would never be able to have her own children. That only a chevalier of Kikyo's would be able to give her an heir.

Kagome had been heart broken at the news. While Kikyo had been brought back once, she was just a shell, not the original, she did not have chiropteran powers, and would never again be brought back. Kagome would never have children. But she would find twin girls, and one of them would eventually give birth to the current queens. With a heavy heart she had gone back to the feudal era.

Sealing the well had been the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had done it knowing she couldn't go back anymore. Explaining what had happened and her lacking ability to bare children, Kagome had forced herself to train like the devil starting war in the heavens. Her new powers pushed to the max, Hojo explained more about her, and her powers, training her when others could not.

She became faster, stronger, a warrior that none could hope to best save a few.

When the final battle finally did come, Naraku did not fall easily. Led by her voice though he was lured into his death, a very fitting end to a male that wove such tangled webs of deceit. In the end, Miroku's wind tunnel had not killed him but the poisons that filled the demons was what caused his end. He would be Kagome's first true Chevalier.

Hojo who would never abandon her, had explained that Kagome could save his life, but the cost were great. He would live forever until he was killed, never growing old, gaining only strength as time went on. But he would never father children of his own, he would be slave to Kagome's whim, and he would need to take in blood to live.

It had been a hard choice but he had chosen life. Changed into a chiropteran, Hojo was there to see him through everything that he needed to learn. Things were changing though. With Miroku now like them, he had distanced himself from Sango who didn't understand. Things were ending for the way it had been for the tachi. Though it was just Kagome's beginning, her first hibernation was coming about her.

Sesshomaru who had grown to respect her greatly for everything, even this, had offered them a place to stay while she slept, her thirty years lapsed like a day for her. And time seemed to laps like this twice over before Sango was no longer of the world, and Rin either. Kagome and Miroku had started to distance themselves from humans at that time.

It was only by chance that Kagome had in fact found the twin Queens.

Little Saya was the younger of the pair with blue eyes like Kikyo had, while Miyako was the older with brown eyes like her own. She didn't waste any time falling in love with the pair of children, who had been homeless, and beaten, the reason was only for being freakish. Kagome nearly set off to slaughter the villagers that had done something to the children. She held back. While she was capable of great acts of violence, she had learned, she did not like doing so.

Over time the girls grew, and Sesshomaru and Kagome grew close towards each other. He had already produced a few heirs with demoness' before she came into his life so much. She, Miroku and Hojo as well as the girls had moved in, whom Kagome had mothered as well as if they were her own, as she did for Sesshomaru's pups as well. And they lived.

Eventually though as all queens do, animosity grew between her girls. Saya and Miyako had fallen for the same male, and both had wanted to bare his children, but only one could have him. Saya always the more devious of the two had tricked her sister into marking him as chevalier. In doing so she made it impossible to have his children for Miyako, and only she, Saya could have them.

Getting what she wanted, she took off from Japan, and Miyako followed. This had broken Kagome's heart, and she would never see her daughters again. So many years had passed, and over time, Kagome and Sesshomaru and company would travel, each time she hibernated and woke they would go somewhere different. As the world seemed to change, it seemed odd that some people did not, so they were always on the move.

Kagome did not find out about 'the zoo' and all that had happened until after the fire had burned and taken everything, after everything was gone. She had missed them, not her girls but Saya's daughters, her granddaughters. The time was just around the turn of the 1900s, when Kagome had told them all that they would have to leave Japan, not to return for about sixty years or more.

They had never questioned her before, so they didn't then either. All of them, family, friends, everyone important set up a new home in Canada to wait out the wars, I and II. Kagome had left instructions for the fall of the stock market, and where to place moneys as she slept, and during that time she had missed Saya's return in Vietnam.

Kagome was upset for not finding either of her granddaughters. And so they lived, and time seemed to always move on. Soon though she found them not only were they protagonist and antagonist, but Diva was insane. While she herself could understand the blood lust she could not fathom why she would let the whole world know about their kind.

This was how she had found out that she was now a great grandmother, and that Saya her granddaughter had begun her hibernation once more. Hojo had left for his part in her younger life, here in the future for some years, but still she looked forward to meeting her little one's family. Stepping up the steps to her grand daughters tomb as she had been for the last few months, Kagome came to sing a song that Diva had song, a song that she herself had sung to her girls, that seemed to fall through the family line.

.

.

.

Hagi had been visiting his Saya's tomb as of late, soon she would reawaken and be with him once more, with her nieces and 'brother' Kai as well. With family. With loved ones. His Saya had once asked for him to kill her, and the chevalier could follow any order she had given him but that one. He had begged, and pleased with her to live. And he had been so pleased when she had decided to do just that, to give love to her sisters daughters as her sister had never had before. To teach Diva's daughters what life could offer and not just to be ruled by instinct, she wanted to live so that they knew love, and what it was like to have a family.

He had come to her tomb once more but this time there had been a white limo at the bottom of the stairs, it was not uncommon for human's to come to Saya's tomb, it had a very beautiful view of the ocean, but never at night did they come. And save for the crescent moon that hung in the sky grinning like a Cheshire cat, it was a completely dark night. He had made sure to haunt the place so it was not a place to be desecrated by youth.

Racing up the stairs his enhanced hearing caught a tune on the wind, something terrifyingly beautiful, luring him all the more faster to make sure it wasn't her. Racing towards the top he saw nothing but a female body and raven hair so long it hung to the ground. His heart beat sped up, '_it couldn't be her!'_ his mind and heart screamed it, he was there when she died, he saw Saya kill her!

"Diva." he seethed out as the female finished her tune. He could see a male in all white, with golden eyes and silver hair, he saw fangs and claws and assumed only that it was a new chevalier. He felt others. Three. But his attention was only on the female. _Why would Diva come back nearly thirty years after her death? _Already having activated a device that called the member of the Red Shield, he advanced towards her slowly stopping when he heard a menacing growl come from the silver male.

"No. …Kagome." Came the musical alluring voice as the female turned towards him, correcting his error. He could see Saya in this woman, and yet she was not Diva, who was in looks Saya's exact double. The Red Shield wasted no time getting there and soon an Adult Kai, Elderly David, and both her great grand daughters were there as well. Kagome paid none any attention but the girls, for the males she had no care for she felt after so long she had a right to look for only them.

"How do you know that song?" asked the angry Hagi, being ignored was something he normally didn't mind but her attention was on his other wards, and he did not like it. Kagome pulled her brandy brown eyes off the girls who could not help but notice how they seemed to look like her. She seemed to captivate them. Kagome though normally a patient woman could feel Saya waking from within her tomb. She was excited, and happy. So uncharacteristic she answered her grand daughters lover, even though she hardly knew him.

"I sang it to their mother. Something I remember only in my mind from my own mother." she said. The girls thinking she was talking about her grand daughters Saya or Diva, when she really spoke of her daughters Saya and Miyako. Feeling around she knew _he_ was near, she wasted no more time on her grand daughters lover and spoke out. "James. Show yourself."

With a pout the blond chevalier of her daughters stepped out, shocking the Red Shield who had thought him to be dead all this time, he seemed to waste no time as he asked her. "You're her, their mother?" Kagome looked at the male, the first time that she had ever seen him, not just read reports about, or seen pictures. She had never met the ambiguous male before, he was somewhat like Hojo, she noted mentally.

Kagome spoke. "I did not birth them but I raised them until they left. I never saw my daughters again. Perhaps you can explain what happened young man." She said sounding very much like a pissed off mother. Making the aged chevalier come to the realization he was not the eldest chiropteran here, he could feel two other's besides himself and knew they were her own and an older and more powerful then even he.

Sighing he answered, "Animosity. They both wanted the same male, and Saya tricked Miyako into marking him as chevalier." he said confusing those who did not know what was going on or who these people were. Kagome asked.

"And Miyako?"

"She killed Saya. And I killed her." He knew there was no way to hide from them, they already had his scent, and they were stronger and older then him. He could always beg for mercy. He watched the elder queen close her eyes, and felt horrible when her tears started to fall. The younger queens wanting to go to her, being held back by Hagi, it was the silver male that came to her.

"You knew this, do not cry." he said making most believe him to be cruel, but his words calmed the distraught female, Sesshomaru in his own way could always make her fell better. It was then that one of the hiding chevaliers came out.

"Your were Saya's chevalier were you not?" Hojo asked, watching as James nodded his head to the elder more powerful chevalier. "You killed her in a blood lust?" he asked again. Knowing the answer already, he had kill Karin the same way. Karin who had been Kagome's aunt, who had killed Kagome's own mother, Kikyo. Again James nodded. "Your just like me." he said more to himself then anyone.

Hagi was getting annoyed he didn't know what was going on, or who these people were but there were too many people for his liking here, and he still didn't have his answers, he was watching the female that if he was understanding correctly was his Saya's grandmother. She seemed to be looking at the tomb door, waiting almost.

Fighting seemed almost ready to break out once more, when he watched her open her mouth. A pure alluring voice sang out silencing those around them, Diva's Aria, her song poured forth from her lips. He noticed as her voice picked up strength that the twins, Kanade and Hibiki began to sing in key and in tri-cord with her. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his long life.

He didn't even know that they knew the song, but it seemed that they had either found old footage of Diva on stage or remembered it from before their birth, neither he could attest to. Both twin girls walked around the more then stunned audience that watched as they drew near their great grand mother, fearing nothing from her as she wrapped them in a warm aura.

They were nearing the end of the Aria when the tomb door gasped open breathing in fresh air to the one who had opened the door. Saya dressed in a simple white yakata stood there, looking very much like her nieces with long hair from her thirty year slumber, while she stood and listened to Kagome and the girls sing to her, calling to her. Hagi walked towards his mistress and embraced her.

Saya's eyes glowed brightly the red of her eyes reminded Sesshomaru very much of his own female. They all watched as Saya drank her fill from Hagi. The trio quieting down now, just waiting. The girls didn't know but Kagome did, they all watched as she massed out, and Kagome smiled, Saya would not wake really for another day. Her body would have to get used to the feeling of fresh blood flowing through her veins once more.

Annoyed but happy, Kagome smiled. Looking at Hagi as he cradled the now unconscious Saya in his hands, she spoke to him and all her family. "We leave now. Kanade, Hibiki, you, Hagi and Saya are coming with us, you as well James." The twins nodded, as did James, but the Red Shield moved to stop them. Eyes glowing red, Kagome bared her fangs at the humans that dared to think after three hundred years that she would easily give her family up again.

Menacing growls from her chevaliers, and her male companion Sesshomaru and his children who were as much her own as if she had birth them rang through the night. Her power overflowed from her being as she spoke to them. "This is my family. I am matriarch, my granddaughter and my great grand daughters as well as their chevaliers come with me. For three hundred years I have waited to find them again. The sixteen of you humans hidden and not, will not stop us."

Sesshomaru grinned devilishly. There was a reason he loved this female. No she could not breed with him and his beast did mourn that fact, but she was all the female he needed and he already had pups. Kanade and Hibiki could not help but admire her, while Hagi himself seemed to be reluctant, he knew Saya wanted a family. This was hers, and she seemed to have a large one, far larger then she had ever known about.

He headed after Kagome and her companions and chevaliers. They piled into the limo, and the second that was there now, that had not been there before. Just before closing the door, she called out to the male that was like Saya brother, Kai, his once reddish brown hair was now a darker brunet color, and he was far wiser and worn then most humans his age.

"Kai-san. You are welcome to come as well. You can keep in touch with your subordinates while we wait for Saya to become herself again. She will accept herself this time, and she will not be made to feel as though she is a monster. I will kill you personally if any of you humans try to do such a thing again." her threat was more then clear. The male could do nothing but nod, as he got in the second limo and they were off.

None of them knew what tomorrow held but they all knew that Saya and Kagome as well as Hibiki and Kanade would have their family. Their companions and chevaliers were all happy for them, if not a little bit nervous for what the future would hold, but whatever it was, they would be there for those that needed that they all knew this.

Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers through Saya's hair, Hagi sat next to her with Saya in his lap, cradling her. Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, all the chevaliers could still hear, "You are happy." he said watching as she smirked and nodded. "Good." he kissed her cheek sweetly, and her head lulled to his chest. She was looking at Hagi as he held her granddaughter. The girls watching as well having never seen their 'Uncle' act like this with any female before.

"You love her." Kagome said to him. He blushed but nodded. She smiled. "Good." the girls chuckled at her. They understood some how she was family, and they looked forward to having both the older females in their life. The wanted a family. And all together they were happy now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: B/c it probably got a tad bit confusing, Queens:**

Karin and Kikyo [sisters/daughters of: unknown]

Kikyo and Kagome [did not reproduce/sisters/ daughters of previous Queen: Kikyo]

Miyako and Saya [found/sisters/daughters of: unknown]

Saya and Diva [sisters/daughters of previous Queen: Saya]

Kanade and Hibiki [sisters/daughters of previous Queen: Diva]* i changed the names to what i found offline, I hope that will help 8/26/09]

**Let me know how this went, so review :3 **

_- MutantPlotBunny_


End file.
